Hot Sauce and Hanging Out
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: "What are you watching?" asked Pearl. Amethyst shrugged and scooted closer. "Some stupid rom-com." One-shot. a Pearlmethursday submission from a year ago finally posted.


**This was posted on my tumblr in June of 2016, lol. I think it was during the second Steven Bomb.**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

Pearl exited her room, feeling content after having finished practicing her swordsmanship. As she walked to the kitchen, she noticed Amethyst sprawled out on the couch watching television. The purple gem munched on chips, their brand was one Pearl hadn't seen in _years_.

"Yo, P." Amethyst greeted the lanky gem. "When are you gonna run to the store?"

Pearl took a look into the relatively bare cabinets. After opening the fridge, she sighed. "It looks like I'll need to go tomorrow."

"Get me some engine oil while you're out."

Pearl raised an eyebrow and saw the note ' _Buy engine oil'_ in Amethyst's handwriting. Leaning against the counter, she asked the gem, "Why?"

"For my sandwiches! Duh." Amethyst loudly crunched on a handful of chips.

"I am _not_ going to buy engine oil for you to ingest."

Amethyst groaned. "Ugh, never mind." Before she could mumble a remark about asking Greg, which would set Pearl off, the pale gem smiled at her. What was she playing at?

"I could, however, purchase a bottle of that hot sauce you love to drink."

"Really?!" Amethyst's eyes lit up. "That'd be sweet!"

Pearl turned to look at the dishes in the sink, hiding the faint tint of blue on her cheeks. She felt almost giddy at Amethyst's approval. She looked back towards the couch and caught Amethyst quickly returning her eyes to the television.

The lanky knight moved from the counter and walked the short distance to the couch to sit beside Amethyst. "What are you watching?"

Amethyst scooted closer to Pearl and shrugged. "Some stupid rom-com."

"If you don't like it, then why are you watching it?"

Amethyst pathetically stretched out her arm inches away from the table where the remote sat. "Can't reach. And uh," She tucked the arm behind her head and shifting again so she laid on Pearl's thigh. "It's really not that bad."

She held back saying that the movie reminded her of their relationship.

Basically trapped since Amethyst was using her as a pillow, Pearl said. "Garnet is still on her solo mission and Steven won't be home for dinner until a couple more hours, so I suppose I have time to watch this with you."

"Cool." Replied Amethyst. She dug into her half-empty bag of chips and grabbed another handful. She returned her attention to the movie, which was starting to get pretty cheesy (even for a rom-com).

The purple gem nearly jumped off the couch when Pearl ran a hand through her long mane of hair.

"I-I'm sorry." Pearl pulled her hand away. Sounding amused, she said "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Heh. It's cool, P." Amethyst felt her cheeks heat up. "You just, um, don't normally-"

Pearl folded her hands in her lap, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, that's true." She tried to focus on the show, but the main love interests were bickering on-screen and Amethyst kept staring at her.

"Uh, you could keep doing that, hm, if you wanted." Now Amethyst's cheeks were dark purple and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

The pale gem glanced down at her companion and couldn't help but blush as well. "Alright." She twisted and toyed with Amethyst's long hair, remembering a time when it was much shorter and manageable. Her dull fingernails lightly scratch Amethyst's scalp as she tried to resume watching the movie.

The couple on screen were having a montage, running and dancing through the streets. Well, they resolved themselves quickly.

"Yo, Pierogi."

"Yes, Amethyst?"

"Why are you being so nice anyway?"

Pearl frowned, "I'm always nice." Her hand stilled in Amethyst's hair as her companion let out a snort.

"Yeah right!" She grumbled. "Usually you're a stick in the mud and act like you hate me or something."

"Hate you? Amethyst, you know I don't." The softness in her voice made the purple gem's chest ache. "I'm just… exhausted from always fighting with you. Garnet suggested we talk-"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "You _would_ go complain to Garnet about me…" She stopped hackling when she saw how frustrated Pearl looked. "Fine, P. Let's just finish the dang movie already."

The smaller gem pushed away her bag of chips and sat up to cuddle into Pearl's side. One arm wrapped around the lanky gem's waist and she nuzzled her head onto her shoulder. Amethyst hated giving in and accepting the momentary truce, since it would only come back and burn her later. As always, she found herself hoping that this time would be different.

Pearl was surprised at the new position but shifted so she could hold Amethyst closer. She wished she knew what the other was thinking. She hadn't gotten to talk like she had wanted to, but maybe Amethyst just wanted to worry about that later.

Absentmindedly, Pearl played with the ends of Amethyst's hair again.


End file.
